Oncore of The Mysterious Play
by animelover213
Summary: It has been 19 years since The Universe Of The 4 Gods has been tampered with by human hands, but now that time has been corrupted, The book seeks a new savior and her name happens to be Hikari. And she just happens to be Miaka's daughter.
1. Disclaimer

Hey! This is my sister's story but she didn't want to post it. I will not be writing a disclaimer in any of the other chapters so I will just say it here.  
  
DO NOT SUE ME. I ONLY OWN EVERY CHARACTER THAT HAS NOT BEEN IN THE EPISODES, THE MOVIE, OR THE OVAS. That's all ya gotz tu no.  
  
NO DA 


	2. Parental Defiance

"Hikari let me see what you picked out." Said my dad. "Dad! Why do you still have to come with me to the library? My friends go here. I'll look like a geek." I wined in a whisper. God! Parents just don't get it! After you reach the age of ten going out with your parents isn't an option. No offence to them. It's just how it is. My parents have been crazy about libraries and books ever since I can remember. It's not like they tell my why though, it's supposed to big some big secret between "grown ups".  
  
"Let me see." He pushed gently. I hand my books over. "Nothing much. Just some stuff on the Mid Evil time. Greek Mythology, and Egyptology. Like I said, nothing much." I answered as he checked every title carefully. I rolled my eyes. How annoying! As soon as he was satisfied with his book check, we checked out the books and left the library. "Make sure to be home by six." Said my dad as he hugged me. "All right, all right." I said as he backed away and began to leave. As soon as I was sure he wouldn't turn his back, I looked around to make sure no had seen that embarrassing hug. Thank God, the cost was clear. I sighed relief.  
  
I crossed the street and entered a park. It was spring and the flowers were at bloom. They were beautiful, although I'd never admit that out loud. "Hikari, what took you so long?" asked my best friend, Suki. She had died the tips of her hair purple, which went perfectly with her gray eyes. Her wardrobe was completely black. She sounds really weird, I know, but she was really smart and a lot of fun to hang out with. "Father boot camp." I answered. "Well, now that that's gone and done with, lets hit the mall. I've got some cds I need to buy." She said. "Can't. We have a math and an English test to study for." I said hinting that I needed her help. "Already studied." She answered. "Well I didn't and I need some serious help!" I said. "Fine, then we're of to the library." Said Suki. "Why?" I asked. "To rent out a text book." She answered as we walked back.  
As I walked back to the library I thought about the three rules I had to follow: Clean you room Do your homework  
  
3. Don't go to the library without your parents  
  
The last part is a bit unorthodox, I know. I shook my head and relinquished the thought. What could possibly happen at a library any ways?  
"Hikari, look for a red book that says mathematics on it." Said Suki. I nodded and looked around the library. I'd been here thousands and thousands of times and I'd never noticed that there was a red carpet that trailed somewhere before. I had always noticed green walls and cool fonts on the bookshelves but I'd never noticed this. I followed it. Where did it lead? I walked to a shelf and that was when it stopped. I looked back to see if I had followed correctly but it was gone.  
Where had it gone? I had seen it seconds again. I turned my head. My hand had stumbled upon a book. It was red and warm. I read the cover. "The Universe Of The Four Gods" I asked myself curiously. I was about to open the front cover when."Watcha got there?" asked Suki. "Nothing." I said as I closed it. "Just a book I found." We checked out both books and decided to finish studying over the phone. "I have to be home by six anyways so I'll call you when I get home." I told her. "Till then." She said as we parted.  
I walked down the street and took the train home. What happened at the library? More importantly, how would I hide it from my mother? I had to find out what was in that book. I put it under my jacket as I walked down the street to my house. It still felt warm. I made sure it was secure before I opened the door.  
"Hikari, where's Zaku?" asked my mother. "I don't know. It's not like I actually talk to him." I said. "Did you write your essay?" she asked. "Not yet mother." I answered as I made my way straight to my room. I slowly closed my door, making sure I didn't look too suspicious. I slowly sat down and carefully took the book out of my jacket. It was too quiet! I got up and looked under my bed. No one there. Then I opened the door to my closet. "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled my twerp little brother. "Zaku you creep! I told you to stay out of my room!" I yelled. "Whatcha reading?" he asked in his annoying little voice. "Nothing." I said. Next thing I knew, he snatched the book right out of my hands and started to dance with it. "Give it back!" I yelled. "Children what are you fighting about?" asked my mom from outside. "Nothing!" we both replied. "Zaku! Give it back!" I yelled. "Na na na na na na ." he teased while jumped on my bed. "Zaku!" I yelled as I jumped after him and snatched the book away. "Now get out of my room!" I boomed. He ran away laughing and sticking his tongue out at me. How annoying! "Kari, turn off your light and go to sleep, you have school tomorrow and while you're sleeping maybe you can come up with something for your essay." My mother said. "Yes mother." I said as I turned off the lights in my room and jumped in bed. I took the book and put it under the covers. The door of my room opened and my father came through the door. "Hikari, I know you better than any one so hand over the flash light and the book." He said extending his hand. I sighed and took out the flashlight from behind my pillow. I went under the covers and took out the blue book and gave them both to him. "There, now go to sleep." He said as he left the room. My father was right he knew me very well but.not well enough I thought as I took out another flashlight and the red book I had got from the library. I smiled as I opened the front page. 


	3. Lost and Found

"The girl of the legend opened the door that led to another world. She made her dreams come true after possessing.damn I can barely read this. Blah, blah, blah, stars of Suzaku. Suzaku? I should show this to Zaku, maybe he won't bug me about his name anymore. She got powers. Yada, yada, yada. The one who reads the story will be given powers and can grant a wish like the girl in the story. Something, the moment the page is turned. What is this a prologue?" I asked as I turned the page and saw a picture of a beautifully scary red bird thing. All of a sudden, a bright red light surged around me. I closed my eyes to protect them and flinched. My room was suddenly warm.  
I could no longer feel my bed beneath me any more and I opened my eyes to see what was happening. I found myself falling from the sky! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled as I continued to fall. Suddenly I made impact with a lake or a body of water. I swam up as fast as I could. I made it to the surface and began to take deep breaths trying to regain control over the breathing of my lungs. God, it was cold! I swam over to the shore and sat there leaning on a tree. I was cold, wet, and probably in my bed dreaming or imagining this. After a while of resting I got up and walked around. I was up in the woods of a mountain range. I could tell because I had seen pictures of places like this in a book I read once before. I had to climb up a tree. If I could than I could see where I was. I jumped up and tried to grab hold of the tree I was leaning on but I missed. I tried twice more, with no success. "Listen you, I need to know where I am so that I can get home to my annoying family." I said as I tried again. Finally, I had grabbed on to the tree branch. I pulled myself up and began to climb higher. I looked over to the east and west, north and south but all I could see was trees. I tried to get a little farther away from the bark when the branch suddenly snapped! "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled again as I hurdled to the floor. "Ouch!" someone protested from under me. I looked down and found a weird man with red and yellow hair. He had weird fangs and forest green eyes. He looked up at me. "Miaka?" he asked. He knew my mother? All of a sudden weird men started running towards me making weird threats. "Genroh, if you don't give us back our money." the men yelled. "Damn! Run Miaka!" he yelled. I ignored the awkwardness of the whole situation and did as I was told. I ran for my life, Genroh right behind me. I looked back to make sure if he was still there. "Keep going Miaka and don't look back." He said as I turned around and continued running for my life. It was not fun.  
Finally I came to a stop when I reached a town. It was filled with old- fashioned houses and trees. I walked around the streets of the busy markets and tried to wake up. "I have to be dreaming. This is just way to weird to be real. Why did that guy know my mother anyway? I'm sure I won't dream of my mother. This is usually a place I go to escape her." I said to myself as I continued walking. "What where you are going." Said someone I bumped into by accident. "Oh, pardon me." I said as I tried to make my way through the busy streets. Suddenly my nose got a whiff of something good. I ran there as fast a possible. "Mmmmmm, dumplings. They're not brunt are they?" I asked. "No ma'am they are freshly made and non-burnt." Said the owner behind the stand. My mouth began to water. I haven't eaten a fresh dumpling since my mother forgot to make dinner and ordered out. "Are you just going to look or are you going to buy?" he asked. "Buy?" I asked I looked at myself. I was still in my nightshirt! "Um wait just a second." I said as I turned around and took out a piece of paper. I turned around and handed the man the paper. I took the dumpling as fast as I could and ran off. "What's this?! I owe you?" he said out loud furious.  
I walked down another street as I finished off my dumpling. "I'm still hungry." I complained to myself. I waked down an abandoned street. "Huh, maybe I'm not allowed to be here." I said to myself. "Hey look at her. She wears her dresses pretty short. Do you think she's looking for a good time?" asked a man from across the street. I ignored him and continued walking. "Hey you. Hey, girl." He said as I continued to walk fast. "Stop!" he said as we both began to run. I ran my heart beating to fast I thought I would faint from the pure pressure. My legs began to hurt and I almost gave up running. I looked back and found my attacker still behind me. I tried to run faster when I tripped and fell slamming into a gate. I pulled on the gates. "Let me in! Let me in!" I yelled. Someone came to the door and looked at me. "We are not allowed to let visitors in unless the Emperor approves. "Then get him here but please let me in." I said as my attacker was almost in arm's reach of me. He opened the door to the gates and I made my way in. My attacker almost got inside as well but I closed the gate shut in his face. "Yeah, that's what you get." I said as I walked away from him.  
"Excuse me miss but you are to stay here until I get the Emperor to approve of your stay." He said. He called two guards over and told them to stay by me. They both stayed in front of me, making sure I had nowhere to move. They both glared at me with an icy stare. The man came back and shook his head. "His imperial majesty is busy and has no time to approve of your arrival. I am sorry but you must leave." He said. "Leave?! Do you know what kind of people are out there?! Dangerous people who like to kill you! I'm staying right here." I said demandingly. "No you will not. Guards." Said the weird man. Next thing I knew I was running again. All I seemed to do when I got here was run from people. I found a door that lead into the emperor's home and started walking in there. I walked into a room that did not look occupied by anyone.  
  
"What are you doing here? Who are you?" asked a young boy. "Well, I'm running away from the guards." I said truthfully. "What have you done to upset them so?" he asked. "I came in here sort of uninvited and then they said I couldn't stay because the mighty emperor didn't want to see me." I answered as I sat down on a chair. "I'm sure the emperor was busy. Besides what made you come here uninvited anyways?" he asked. "I was running away from this man who started chasing me." I answered. I got up and looked out of the door. "Do me a favor? Don't tell anyone I was here, please." I said as I opened the door. Two guards waiting with the weird man. "Guard throw her in the dungeon." He said. I gulped. "No! I demand you send her to my father for punishment." Said the little boy. "But sire." the man complained. "Now!" demanded the little boy. The man nodded and the guards pushed me along the hallways of the huge palace. Suddenly I was thrown in front of a thrown hair in front of my face.  
  
"What is it that she did, Kougi?" asked the man sitting on the thrown. "She invaded the palace, your majesty." He answered. "I did not!" I protested looking up. "Miaka?" asked the emperor. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?" I asked furiously. 


End file.
